<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Golden Ticket by Serenity2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369623">The Golden Ticket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity2020/pseuds/Serenity2020'>Serenity2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>To the Manor Born</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity2020/pseuds/Serenity2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative story line within the last episode 'The Wedding'.</p><p>Audrey receives the golden ticket to get Richard and the manor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Damn it, why do I get so nervous around her?</em> Richard DeVere admonished himself. There had been so many times now when he had been on the verge of telling Audrey how he felt about her and every time something happened that broke the moment when he had built up the courage.</p>
<p>Again today, he had just told her that he was selling Grantleigh and the moment was perfect - his hand was on her leg with her hand on his. Their eyes were locked. He was about to tell her that he was in love with her and ask her if he stood a chance of her love in return without the manor, when Brabinger interrupted announcing a guest. Now he was storming back to the manor to break the news of the sale to his mother.</p>
<p>Richard adored Audrey, more than anyone he had ever met. She was smart, classy, had a great sense of humor and was very attractive. He liked how she didn’t shy away from speaking her mind, that no one intimidated her and that she could admit when she was wrong. The times when he had held her in his arms dancing felt so right, their faces cheek to cheek. He could smell her hair, feel her gentle breath brush him. He loved when he made her smile and laugh, he loved everything about her. He had been in love with her for a long while now.</p>
<p>They could talk about almost anything, and she had proven to be a loyal and protective friend. She had even gone out of her way to help save his business. But when it came to his being vulnerable and putting his own emotions on the line for her acceptance and reciprocation, or rejection, he had proven to be easily put off and regretful at his inadequacy in this department.</p>
<p>Richard was a very successful business man, he had a reputation for taking risks, challenging traditional ways of thinking, an indifference to what people thought about him and the courage to take on the city when needed. He couldn’t understand why, with all these traits, he continued to be a nervous wreck when it came to sharing his feelings about Audrey with her. He felt like he reverted to a nervous school boy around her at these times. He knew in his soul that he was afraid of being rejected by her, the only person in the world whom he desperately wanted approval from.</p>
<p>He decided that after he told his mother he would go back and talk to Audrey. Today had been one of the hardest days of his life - surely if she rejected him, it couldn’t make it that much worse?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audrey fforbes-Hamilton was stunned. What a morning it had been. She started her day as a pauper, and now thanks to dear Uncle Greville, she would never be a poor again! In fact, if it had not been for that news it would have been one of the worst days ever - although she didn’t think that any day would be worse than the day she lost the manor, that had truly broken her heart. </p><p> </p><p>She had to admit though, that the thought of losing Richard DeVere was a close second and had hit her hard. Despite their rocky beginnings, when he shared the news with her this morning that he was leaving, she felt her heart tearing. </p><p> </p><p>She had fallen in love with her ‘Mr Convenient’, which was hardly convenient as it completely changed the game for her. Audrey knew she was not prepared to enter into another marriage where her primary purpose was to be in the manor. In fact, she had already come to terms with not being able to marry Richard. She didn’t want to be in a romantic relationship where they were not equals, where Richard might feel that the only reason she wanted him was for the manor. She loved him too much. Much more than she had ever loved Marton. </p><p> </p><p>Audrey was never in love with Marton, it was Grantleigh that she was in love with. Their marriage was what convenience was about - Audrey wanting Grantleigh and Marton wanting an attractive, charming younger wife who was not emotionally invested in him and would turn a blind eye to his indiscretions. It was suitable for them both, until Marton died and Audrey lost the manor.</p><p> </p><p>The feelings that Audrey had developed for Richard were more than she thought she was capable of. There was no doubt in her own mind that she was in love with him. Her upbringing had shaped her ability to be able to restrain herself around him and she was a practical person who could see that their relationship, if not started as equals, would likely be problematic. Audrey loved any opportunity they had to be in close contact, especially when dancing was involved. The feeling of being held in his strong arms, his hand on her back, their faces gently pressed against each other felt so intimate at times, like they were in their own world. </p><p> </p><p>It was hard to believe that she could have these feelings for a man who was so different to her. He had no pedigree, being the son of immigrants who became a self-made millionaire. He could be impossible at times. Yet she admired his confidence - almost arrogance - his self-belief and his not being afraid of hard work. He was charming, generous and not too proud to ask for help. She knew many found him vulgar, but she honestly did not care. She was in love with this man, and until her windfall this morning, she could not see how they could move their relationship forward. </p><p> </p><p>Now she had her golden ticket to have everything she wanted - Richard and the manor - on her terms. He would never doubt her love for him was genuine and not influenced by his being the lord of the manor. She would buy Grantleigh off him and then find a way to either keep him there or bring him back. If he did not declare his feelings for her before he left, then she would tell him how she felt about him when she was in the manor. She didn’t like the thought of him living in London, where she could not keep tabs on him, but she knew it would not be for long if this situation transpired. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maria Polouvicka, otherwise known affectionately as Mrs Poo, was as upset as Richard anticipated. She had had fair warning in the previous days and supported her son’s decision, but she loved living in the country. She had made a real home of Grantleigh and was upset to her leave her friends. Mrs Poo was also upset that her attempts to matchmake Bedrich and Audrey has failed. Now that they were moving there was little hope for her plan of their marriage to transpire. However, she could see how upset her son was to be leaving Grantleigh and so she did not want to add to this by reminding him of this failing. </p><p> </p><p>In her opinion both of them were fools to not see what everyone else could - they were a perfect match. Not only were they physically perfectly suited, both attractive and the right proportions for the other, but the way they looked at each it was obvious that they adored one another. She had seen Bedrich as a man smitten before, but this was different. Audrey lit a flame in her son that she had not seen before and she knew could not be extinguished. Now Mrs Poo despaired that they would never find their path together. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard rang the bell at the Old Lodge and Brabinger efficiently let him in and directed him through to the drawing room. Audrey looked surprised to see him, “Richard, twice in one day! Would you like a drink?”</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Brabinger prepared Richard his favorite whiskey before leaving them in private. </p><p> </p><p>“How is your mother?” She asked him. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled wryly, “She doesn’t want to leave. She has decided she doesn’t like her old friends in London. She only likes her friends here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dear Mrs Poo!” Audrey moved from her one seat lounge to sit next to Richard on the two seater, “And how are you?” she asked him softly, her eyes showing the same care and concern he could hear in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had better days.” he took a deep breath, “you see Audrey, when we leave here, I’m leaving something I love, more than I love Grantleigh. Well, not something I love, <em>someone</em> I love.”</p><p> </p><p>Richard placed his hand again on her leg. He could feel his heart thudding so hard in his chest he thought it might burst. Again, like this morning, she placed her hand on his. Her own heart was beating fast - was this finally going to be the moment she had dreamed of?</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes looked lovingly and questioningly into his, and she repeated, “Someone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes......Someone - you. I have wanted to tell you, so many times, that I am in love with you Audrey. I have been for a long time and I guess I thought we had so much more time. Now we don't have that time. I need to know - do I stand a chance with you without the manor?” There, he had said it. It was finally out there. </p><p> </p><p>Audrey took a deep breath as her stomach flipped with excitement. “Oh Richard -“</p><p> </p><p>He interrupted, worried about her response. “I’m sorry Audrey, I just had to let you know how I feel about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Audrey’s hand tightened over his. She smiled and gently shook her head, “Don’t be sorry Richard. I have been waiting for you to tell me, I was starting to think that you wouldn’t. The truth is Richard that I’m in love with you too.” She smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Richard moved his free hand to stroke her face. He drew closer to her and gently moved her face so that their lips connected and they shared their first kiss. It felt so natural for them both and Audrey moved her free hand to cup his neck, enjoying the butterflies in her stomach as she finally felt the passion inside her start to release with the man she loved. </p><p> </p><p>Their kiss was soft and tender as they slowly explored the sensations of being more connected than they had ever been before. Audrey's other hand moved so that both arms were now wrapped around Richard's neck, whilst he re-positioned so that one of his arms was around her body, while the other hand rested around her rib cage, just below her breast. Their kiss deepened as passions long pressed down were freed and they felt their bodies responding to one another.</p><p> </p><p>When they broke apart they smiled, smitten with one another. “I didn’t think you would want me without the manor.” Richard admitted to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually darling, it’s the opposite, even though I wanted you we couldn’t be together while you had the manor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I married Marton because I wanted the manor. I wasn’t in love with him and it wasn’t a happy marriage. I am in love with you and I didn’t want to come into a relationship with you unless we are equals and you knew without a doubt it is you that I want, not the manor.”</p><p> </p><p>Richard searched her face, trying to understand, “But Audrey, I would give you whatever you wanted. I like that I had something that only I could give you. Now I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Audrey leaned forward and kissed him. “You don’t need to worry about that.” </p><p> </p><p>"You mean, you would move to London with me?" he asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>"No darling, we will stay here."</p><p> </p><p>“In the Lodge?”</p><p> </p><p>Audrey laughed at his confused face. “Goodness, no! When Arnold came to see me this morning, it was to tell me I am the main beneficiary of Uncle Greville’s estate.” </p><p> </p><p>Richard laughed in delight - no doubt Audrey’s new wealth exceeded his own, which in itself was sizable. </p><p> </p><p>“And I am going to use some of it to buy back the manor from you, at market price.” she told him. </p><p> </p><p>"Darling - I can't let you do that!" he told her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Richard, you can and you must. I think it is the best way, you will be able to get the cash you need and we can stay here."</p><p> </p><p>Richard wanted to argue with her, but he knew she was right - he needed to sell it at market price and Audrey returning to her home was the best outcome they could have hoped for. She would feel comfortable knowing that she brought equal wealth into the relationship and that their intentions in the relationship could only ever be considered as purely based on love. </p><p> </p><p>Richard laughed and kissed her, "Darling, you are unbelievable. We can work out the details later. I am so happy that the manor will be yours again." He pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>"It will be ours darling." she corrected him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh darling, this seems almost too good to be true. Finally, we can be together." he kissed her again. "I don't ever want to be apart." he told her.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey couldn't believe her day, it had started so poorly and now she knew she was getting everything she ever wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Neither do I." she replied and she leaned into him so that they could kiss again. Surely, she would never get enough of kissing him, the feeling of his hands on her body. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, they had admitted their feelings for one another - Richard DeVere and Audrey fforbes-Hamilton were deeply in love. As they kissed and cuddled on the lounge in Audrey's drawing room they both needed to control their passions to move as quickly as they desired. Neither wanted to talk business on the details of how the manor sale would be processed, they knew that they would be able to agree on that tomorrow. For today, they wanted to enjoy being with one another which they had long dreamed of.</p><p> </p><p>"Come home with me tonight." Richard murmured to Audrey in between kisses, "I don't want to be apart another night."</p><p> </p><p>He knew that although it was becoming more acceptable in society for non-married couples to live together, Audrey's sense of tradition and concern for her reputation might be an obstruction.</p><p> </p><p>"Neither do I." she replied to his delight. Their foreheads were touching while they broke to catch their breaths.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't care about tarnishing your reputation?" he teased her and she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Not if it means being with you - I don't care what people think or say." she told him.</p><p> </p><p>The chemistry between them was even more intense than normal. They both considered the words she had just said. No doubt that their relationship, whilst not unexpected to those who knew them, would create a lot of talk - both locally and in London. Richard, one of the city’s most eligible bachelors, would be taken by none other than Greville Hartley's niece. There would be many who questioned both of their motivations.</p><p> </p><p>Richard stroked her face again, soaking in every exquisite detail. He had never felt this way before - he was more in love than he thought possible and now that their feelings were in the open he didn't want to waste another second. "I love you Audrey fforbes-Hamilton." he said before leaning in to kiss her again and trailing his fingers from her face, down her neck and over her breast, where he let them rest. Audrey felt tingles from the movement of his hands on her and she pressed into him, deepening their kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you Bedrich Polouvicek." she replied. Richard smiled at her, she loved him and accepted him, and he felt guilty at how he had completely underestimated her. He didn't think she would accept him because of both his background and that he would not have the manor and she had surprised him. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to marry you Audrey, but I want my proposal to be special, like you deserve." he told her.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh darling, don't be silly -"</p><p> </p><p>"No, darling, you mean more to me than anyone I have ever loved, I only want the best for you."</p><p> </p><p>"But you are the best." she kissed him. Audrey had never received grand romantic gestures before and it made her slightly uncomfortable and elated at the same time. It wasn't news to Richard that her marriage to Marton had been less than ideal (he heard all the gossip from the manor staff), but for Audrey to hear the words that she meant more to him than anyone made her heart soar. </p><p> </p><p>Richard had shared little about his former marriage, something Audrey had always wondered about. Mrs Poo had dropped comments here and there that allowed Audrey to build a picture of a happy enough marriage between Richard and Anna that did have some issues. They had met through work, and Mrs Poo felt that Anna's motivation to marry Richard was questionable and that she had become resentful about the amount of time that Richard spent at work building his company. Mrs Poo said he felt guilty about her death from cancer but knew that if that had not happened they would likely have had a lot of work to do on their marriage in the future. Audrey had the reassurance now that, despite both their previous marriages, neither had loved before the way they loved one another. </p><p> </p><p>At this moment Anna and Marton were the furthest thoughts on Richard’s mind. He was consumed with his love and desire for Audrey and desperately wanting to ravish her. He knew that although he had retreated from sharing his feelings with her in the past, this really was the way it was meant to be, so that both knew that the other truly loved them with no other motivation. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go home.” Richard suggested when their next kiss broke. </p><p> </p><p>“Good idea,” Audrey agreed, “I will ask Brabinger to pack a suitcase for me and he can bring it over later.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t be needing clothes.” Richard said sexily and Audrey laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr DeVere, how presumptuous!” she teased him and he grabbed around her waist to pull her in before kissing her passionately again. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve waited three years for you Audrey, and a lifetime before that, I don’t think I can wait another minute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Richard.” Audrey murmured softly, he took her breath away. She leaned in to kiss him again before they stood up, his arm around her shoulders to walk to the manor together. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s try and sneak past Mother.” Richard proposed as they entered the manor. He had never been able to find a butler to his standard and had decided that he didn’t need one (although he would have employed Brabinger in a heartbeat if he could have persuaded him to leave Audrey). </p><p>He knew his mother would likely be in her private living room and so should be easy enough to bypass. </p><p>Audrey smiled back at him, her co-conspirator. She wasn’t going to argue, despite knowing what bad manners it was, she was also keen to get to Richard’s bedroom. </p><p>They reached it safely and unobserved and as soon as they closed and locked the door behind them, Richard guided her to the big bed. Audrey looked around briefly, “I love what you’ve done with the room. It looks good.” she told him. </p><p>“You look even better,” he replied, “and I can’t wait to see more of you.” He drew her to him and kissed her with the desperation of a man who had waited years for this moment. He thought he might feel nervous but it felt so natural to be together, Richard could not wait to lose all their inhibitions together. </p><p>He slowly started to unbutton her blouse as his kisses trailed down her neck to the hollow between her breasts. His kisses on her skin made her ache with desire for him. It had been many years since Audrey felt this passion for intimacy. Her own hands pulled his jacket off and his shirt out of his trousers and then she was unbuttoning it until the fell to the ground and she felt her hands press against his naked back. </p><p>They continued to explore the others body with their mouths and hands. Richard had skillfully discarded all her clothing and Audrey had managed to remove all his clothing so their near naked bodies pressed against each other whilst they embraced in passionate kisses. Audrey felt her breasts rub against the hairs of his chest and she tingled with excitement. Richard could feel his own excitement rising to the point he had to settle himself down for fear of spoiling the moment. </p><p>He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He looked at her in all her magnificence. Damn, she is beautiful. I’m a lucky man. He thought to himself. He was determined not to rush this, their first time together. He wanted to explore every part of her. He crawled on to the bed and kissed her lips before trailing down her neck again. </p><p>Audrey moaned in response to the feeling of his mouth on her skin. Before he joined her on the bed she had felt her loins quiver in excitement at the sight of him naked. His arousal was more than obvious and Audrey felt slightly nervous. It had been many years since she had relations with Marton, and then it was after many drinks and he was not as well-endowed as Richard. </p><p>Now she lay there feeling her excitement build with Richard’s touch and her nerves dissipated as she eagerly anticipated what was to come. </p><p>Richard’s mouth closed over her nipple and Audrey’s moans became louder. His hands moved down into her most intimate area and as he caressed her sweet spot, it was almost too much bear. Audrey could feel herself losing complete control and it was turning Richard on so badly he thought he would come before he even entered her. </p><p>“Oh Richard,” she cried, “I need you, all of you.”</p><p>Richard moved them both so that he was positioned properly and as his hard erection pressed against her entrance he could feel that she was wet and ready for him. Audrey panted with delight as she felt him begin to press into her and she moved her hips to deepen his penetration. He paused, as he felt her tenseness, “Darling, I don’t want to hurt you.” He murmured. He realized that although she was no virgin it had likely been a long time since she had last been with a man. </p><p>“I don’t care, I need to feel you inside me.” She moaned and Richard needed no further validation. He slowly entered her, not wanting to rush the moment too soon. Her back arched in response as he filled her. It was the perfect definition of pleasure and pain. Audrey could not get enough of him despite the initial discomfort of his well endowment inside her. </p><p>Richard panted her name, “Oh Audrey.” As he felt himself climax and her walls contract around him. They both cried out in pleasure and rode the waves of ecstasy together until there was no more to be had. Richard collapsed on to the bed and pulled Audrey to him. </p><p>“You’re amazing darling.” He told her as he kissed the top of her head. His finger were lazily trailing across her chest and over her stomach. He loved her soft, silky skin. </p><p>“So were you. I’ve never felt like this before.” Audrey replied as she snuggled in against his chest. </p><p>“Neither have I. I won’t be so quick next time darling, it’s just that you turned me on like I have never been before, I couldn’t hold back any longer.” Richard turned her face up to him and leaned in to kiss her. He wanted to stay like this forever. </p><p>They lay in a comfortable silence, their hands still softly trailing the others body as they kissed softly. The passion was still there, but this was even more intimate. This was a slow burn. It was early afternoon and neither was in a rush. </p><p>Audrey looked around the room, “I meant what I said before. I love how you have changed this room.”</p><p>“It’s our room now darling, you make it your own.” he replied as he maneuvered her so that she was straddling him. “I love watching you ride - I always imagined what it would be like to be under you.” </p><p>“I suppose you’re about to find out.” She teased him. She leaned forward to kiss him, feeling his hardness grow against her. She had loved this man for so long and thought their chances were so hopeless and now here they were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What an incredible afternoon it had been. Finally free of their inhibitions they had made love twice more and it was certain that they had well explored every inch of each other’s body. </p><p> </p><p>Audrey has to admit she was feeling a little sore from using muscles that had been out of action for many years, but it was a soreness she loved - a physical reminder of their love. They had both dozed off and it was only the rattling of the door that woke them up. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Richard yelled you the intruder. </p><p> </p><p>“Bedrich - what are you doing? It is nearly time for dinner!” His mother called back. </p><p> </p><p>“I will be down soon.” He replied. </p><p> </p><p>Richard and Audrey smiled at one another - “Should we shower before dinner?” she asked him as she kissed his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good.” Richard couldn’t believe how incredible Audrey was as a lover. She was generous, adventurous and considerate. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with her. </p><p> </p><p>“What will we tell your mother?” She asked him as she trailed his jaw with her finger. He moved his head so he could kiss her fingers. Audrey sighed, she was more in love with this man than she could have ever imagined. Richard DeVere - strong, sensitive to her needs and very skillful. Audrey was exhausted from their love making and yet wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>“The truth - that you have been seducing me all afternoon and that I can’t get enough of you.” Richard teased her. Audrey laughed and rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh darling. Seriously though, she will be very excited. Do you think she will mind that I stay here with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never, she will have us married off before I can even ask you.” He moved forward to kiss her passionately and then holding her hand pulled her from the bed and into the en suite, where he ran the showers for them. Richard had renovated the en suite and made the shower larger with two shower heads. </p><p> </p><p>He laughed when he saw Audrey’s face looking at them and told her, “I must have known we would need them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who else has been in here?” She knew her tone was jealous but couldn’t stop herself. </p><p> </p><p>“No one but me - until now.” He replied. Although he loved seeing Audrey jealous he didn’t want to spoil their amazing afternoon by joking with her about other woman. He pulled her into him, their naked bodies pressed against each other, and kissed her for the thousandth time that day. “There’s only you for me Audrey - I’ve known that almost from the day we first met.”</p><p> </p><p>Her arms wound around his neck as her fingers thread through his hair. She didn’t think she would ever get enough of him. </p><p> </p><p>As they stood under the hot showers their embraced continued. Richard couldn’t help it, he started being aroused by her again. Audrey could feel him hardening against her and she ached to feel him in her again. “Oh Richard.” She sighed as her hands went down to his erection and he groaned with pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>His strong arms managed to hold her in a position against the shower wall that enabled him to penetrate her, stroking in and out whilst she rocked with his rhythm until they both could not hold back their orgasms and they moaned in satisfaction together. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe what you do to me.” He told her and Audrey looked deep into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re all I have ever wanted.” </p><p> </p><p>They washed themselves and Audrey managed to blow dry her hair before they went down for dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The look of surprise on Mrs Poo’s face was priceless and Richard and Audrey both laughed. </p><p>“Bedrich? Audrey? What is going on?” She asked in her thick accent. </p><p>“Mother, we have some news.” </p><p>“You’re getting married?”</p><p>They laughed again, “Not yet, Mrs Poo, but we are in love.” Audrey replied. </p><p>“Why aren’t you getting married? Haven’t you asked her?” She accused Richard. </p><p>“Not yet, but Audrey knows I’m going to - I want it to be special. And we have some other news, don’t we darling?”</p><p>Mrs Poo looked a mix of delighted and confused as she looked between them. </p><p>“Yes - Mrs Poo, you don’t have to move back to London. I’m going to buy the manor and we will all love here together.”</p><p>“What? You? How?” The old lady stammered. </p><p>“I found out this morning that I am inheriting the bulk of my late Uncle Greville’s estate. He was quite wealthy. Richard had just been to tell me that he was selling the estate when Arnold stopped in to tell me the news. I must admit, I was feeling dreadful after hearing Richard’s news.” she and Richard exchanged a small smiles as they thought about all those hours ago that morning, sitting on her lounge both of them feeling like their hearts were broken. </p><p>“It’s been a big day.” Richard ended her story. </p><p>“So when did this happen?” She asked motioning at the two of them standing arm in arm, Richard hand protectively over Audrey’s. </p><p>“After I told you about the sale Mother, I decided to tell Audrey how I felt about her. I figured if I was going to have a bad day, if she rejected me it was all done with in one day.” He chuckled. </p><p>Audrey laughed, “Darling, don’t be silly. It doesn’t matter now, it’s all worked out!”</p><p>Richard leaned across to kiss her forehead, “Yes Audrey darling it has.”</p><p>“Oh I am so happy!” Mrs Poo exclaimed and she rushed over to them, pulling them both into an embrace with her. “Audrey, I knew you were perfect for each other! Didn’t I tell you? And you said I was matchmaking! Hmph! You should have listened to me earlier.”</p><p>“Oh Mrs Poo-“</p><p>“Call me Mother!”</p><p>“Well, Mother, I don’t think it could have worked out better. Of course, I don’t like that Richard is in this position, but my owning the manor means he will never doubt that I love him, I’m not with him for his money or for the manor. It’s meant to be.” Richard looked at her lovingly, again feeling guilty for under estimating her. After finishing what she said to Mrs Poo, Audrey looked at Richard and their eyes connected with such adoration that they instinctively drew towards one another to kiss lightly. </p><p>“This is wonderful!” Mrs Poo was beyond delighted. “Let’s go for dinner and tell me all about your afternoon!”</p><p>Audrey and Richard exchanges a furtive glance at one another and smiled thinking about their afternoon. “There’s not much to tell Mother,” Richard replied, “but Audrey will be moving in straight away.”</p><p>Mrs Poo smiled, “Yes Bedrich, of course. And when are you getting married?”</p><p>“Soon, Mother, very soon.” Richard replied as he took Audrey’s hand in his and kissed it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>